Journey
Journey (subtitled Journey: Voyager Sounds of the Cosmos Remixed) is the debut studio album by Australian producer Philip Graham, originally released under his moniker RazorEye through the Sounds of the Cosmos project. The album was released by Sarasota Dreams on August 30, 2013; the last album to be released under the Sarasota Dreams name before it was renamed Sarasota Square in 2014. The album was later reissued, with a track list change, under the Sounds of the Cosmos name on November 30, 2014. Sampling recordings made by the Voyager spacecraft and various other spacecraft in-flight, Journey was created as a "remix" of the Sounds of the Cosmos project's compilation release, Voyager: Sounds of the Cosmos. Background Journey originally evolved from a cancelled project in the vein of Sounds of the Cosmos called Space In Stereo. Space In Stereo was originally conceived as a compilation album of different recordings of space from other spacecraft rather than the two Voyagers. The audio used for the Space In Stereo project included recordings from Cassini-Huygens, Galileo, the original Sputnik and Explorer programs, Pioneer and others. During the development of Space In Stereo in July 2012, a computer crash had wiped all the material Graham had collected, which included a final version of Space In Stereo and the original third issue of Voyager: Sounds of the Cosmos. At this stage, Graham was set to release Space In Stereo in October 2012 as a compilation album of sound and audio recordings. After Graham had restarted production on both Sounds of the Cosmos and Space in Stereo, Graham had switched Space in Stereo's premise from a compilation album to a remix album featuring implemented synthetic sounds and samples to create an "ambient musical experience". While the second block of production itself really never started due to Graham's disinterest in creating such an album from only material from non-''Voyager'' spacecraft. With this, Space in Stereo ultimately evolved into Journey, taking the same premise as Space in Stereo, but implementing it with the Voyager program. Graham found it much easier to work with the material from the Voyager program than any other spacecraft audio set mainly because of how the audio itself was recorded. Since the audio itself already sounded like ambient music, reworking such material would be much easier to produce and manage to create new music, especially with over 9 hours of material to work with to make an LP-length 40 minute album, which, ironically, Journey did not end up being. Recording The material used in Journey came from a wide variety of sources from NASA, the JPL, the ESA, the Soviet space program, amateur recordings and ground observations. These included, in the vast majority of the album, raw and modified recordings made by Voyager 1, Voyager 2, Galileo and Cassini-Huygens. The album also predominantly features an original recording of Sputnik 1's telemetry signal and a vast number of other signals from Soviet space probes, other low-earth orbit satellite signals and transmissions from astronauts aboard Mir and the International Space Station. Original recordings for Journey took place in Philip Graham's basement, simply known as "Homeside", and in Room 42 of Sydney Technical High School, where Graham is a student. They took place from February 26 to June 2, 2013. Additional field recordings were made on Taunton Road, Hurstville, New South Wales and on Kingsgrove Road, Kingsgrove, New South Wales, Australia on May 10, 2013.Credits Sounds of the Cosmos Official Promotion On May 21, 2013, a teaser for Journey premiered,Splash Sounds of the Cosmos Official featuring a 2 minute snippet from the album and featuring an animation entitled "EarthAround HD" made by YouTuber zordan07 over 4 years ago.Eartharound HD zordan07; Google, YouTube Access date 21 May 2013 On the same day, the Voyager: Sounds of the Cosmos and RazorEye website were both respectively updated, with the Sounds of the Cosmos website switching to a white, simplistic livery to reflect the color scheme of Journey in contrast to the predominantly black color scheme of Sounds of the Cosmos. On July 11, 2013, "Home" was released as a promotional single on SoundCloud, filling up the "empty void of space" left since the official reveal of Journey in March.July 11 at 1:25am Facebook Access date; 17 August 2013 In addition to the original teaser trailer for Journey, released three months before, another teaser, featuring animations by the Jet Propulsion Laboratory illustrating the Voyager 1 flyby of Jupiter and featuring snippets from second single "Our Nearest Neighbor", was released on August 14, 2013, a few days before the release of the single.Journey: Sounds of the Cosmos Remixed - Teaser 2 Philip Terry Graham; YouTube, Google; Access date 17 August 2013 An advance edition of Journey, featuring near-complete mixes of the entire album excluding closing tracks "Reflection" and "Termination", was exclusively released alongside downloads of the "Our Nearest Neighbor" single, two weeks before the final edition of the album was released. It was made available to download through a Text file containing the URL to download the advance copy of the album in the first 48 hours of the single's official release. After the 48 hours was up, the single with the text file was taken down and replaced with the single without the text file. Singles "Departure" was released as the lead single off Journey. Originally planned for release on June 29, 2013, the track was instead released a week earlier on June 22, 2013. The track features samples from Voyager: Sounds of the Cosmos tracks "Seven Minutes of Solitude" and "Last Cry from Earth". It also features a paulstretched sample of the Soviet Kosmos 114 satellite, launched in 1966. "Our Nearest Neighbor" was released as the second single from the album on August 17, 2013, two weeks before the release of Journey. The track was released with a text file containing a URL to download an Advance copy of Journey within 48 hours of it's release. After the 48 hours were up, the text file was removed from downloads of the single. Track listing Release history References Category:Browse